When dreams come true
by m1tt
Summary: Zoey's dreams come true...
1. Read first

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. It all begins

Zoey Brooks was an ordinary girl like everyone else. She went to PCA and really liked it. She had many friends and considered herself a straight gal.

One evening as Zoey was getting ready to go to bed she catches in the corner of her eye the sight of Lola's ass. Very strangly to Zoey she starts to feel tingeling between her legs. Zoey sat on her bed confused,'I am straight but why do I get wet when i see her ass, this doesn't make sense probably just tired'.

So dismissing the thought Zoey goes to sleep.  
Zoey's dream:' "Nice ass Lola".  
"Thanks want to touch?"

"Do I? Get that nice round ass of yours here"  
"Ummm ya Zoe get rubbing it, y dont you go a bit down?"  
slowly taking her fingers zoey runs them over Lola's pussy lips.  
"Ummm it feels so good,keep rubbing"  
feeling courages Zoey slips in one finger. a small moan escapes Lola's lips but tries to contain beacause fear of getting caught.  
"Here why dont we get you more comfortable". Zoey says as she slowly strips Lola of her removing her shirt Zoey takes a long time staring at Lola's magnifacent C-cup tits. Slowly she starts to rub her nipples before taking one in her mouth and sucking on it lightly making Lola moan some more. Zoey takes off Lola's panties and lies her down on the bed. As Zoey comes closer to look at Lola's pussy she catches a wiff of the sweet sweet smell. Instantly as if intranced she dives her face into Lola's leaking cunt. Fioursly Zoey laps up Lola's pussy juices as she countinues to lick her pussy.  
"Ummmmmm Zoe your gonna have to slow down we are gonna get caught". But Zoey coudn't stop she was as if under a spell wanting to get more and more of Lola's sweet pussy juices. Finnaly unable to contain it Lola begins to moan loudly. As Lola approuches her climax she takes her two hands and shoves Zoey's hed further in her pussy wanting her to keep up and not stop.  
"Ahhhhhhh I'mmmmmm gonnnaaaa cummmmmmmmmmmm". and with a loud scream she cums squirting her pussy juice all over Zoey's face as she tries to get as much as she can into her mouth.  
"Wow Zoe that was amazing! now its only fair i repay you". As Lola approches Zoey's naked body she takes one of Zoey's tits and sucks on her nipple. as she does that Lola takes her hand and slowly starts to finger Zoey's pussy. Not caring if anyone heard them Zoey moans loudly..very loudly.  
"Please lick my pussy Lola I cant take it anymore". Happy to oblige Lola dives in and starts to lick happily at Zoey's pussy. Zoey in pure pleasure throws her head back and moans.  
Feeling more dominant Zoey yells,"Thats it bitch lick that pussy real good like the little cunt-lapper u are". A little taken back by Zoey's outburst Lola renews her efforts on making her sweet blonde friend cum as hard as she had.  
After some intense pussy licking Zoey feels that she is on the edge"ooooooooooo mmmyyyy goddddd immm gonnna cummmmmmmm here it comes" Zoey screams as she shoves Lola's face into her pussy so she could get all of her sweet juices.  
Just as she cums in her dream Zoey wakes up to find herself in her bed alone with her fingers in her pussy and her panties soaking. being embarased Zoey quickly changes panties and goes back to sleep trying to get back to that sweet dream but at the same time not knowing what has gotten into her.  
The next day went very smoothly for Zoey except for the occasional wetness from looking at hot girls. Zoey was quickly realizing that she isnt totally straight but didnt know if she was a lesbian either after all it was just a dream. Later that night Zoey finished getting ready for bed until she feels someone's hands one her tits. Quickly spinning around she sees Lola naked in front of her and beggin for her to lick her pussy. As if by the same spell as in the dream Zoey does just that.  
For Zoey the next hour of licking pussy and getting licked seemed to be just like in her dream. she dismisses the idea and says it was a quincidence(Not realizing that she just found out of a talent... a very unique talent.


	3. Dustin joins the fun

As the weeks went by Zoey and Lola had sex a couple more times. Some of the times from her dream and then there was the reality. Then on one evening as Zoey was dreaming about her and Lola's next session:'"ooooo fuck yes Lola lick faster im gonna cum". and just as Zoey is about to cum she sees the door open and Dustin in it standing in awe. At the meer sight of it Zoey explodes on Lola's face and coveres it with her pussy juices.  
"mmmm Zoe u taste so good..." Lola says to Zoey as she finally sees what Zoey was staring at.

"What the FUCK are u two doing!?" asked Dustin. Without realy thinking Zoey stood up and took the man who had a crush on her for a long time and kisses him on the mouth.

As the kiss got more passionate Dustin couldn't help but think that finally he is kissing the love of his life. As their lips finally part Lola comes in and joins the fun kissing chase and Zoey. After some kissing Zoey noticed a pretty big bulge in his pants.

Seeing Zoey stare at his bulge Dustin says:"you can touch it if you want". without thinking Zoey got on her knees and tore his pants off revealing his full erect 9 inch dick. Taking her time Zoey starts to stroke his massive cock.

As they moved to the bed Dustin was lying down with Zoey stroking his piece of meat. Not wanting to miss in on the action Lola takes sits on Dustin face as a strong hint for him to lick her. Not wanting to be told twice Chase quickly starts to lick and suck on Lola's pussy.

After watching the two go at it Zoey decides to go further and lowers her mouth towards his dick. On first impact with Zoey's lips and the head of Dustin's cock Chase lets out a long moan into Lola's pussy which in time makes Lola moan also.

At first Zoey manages to take half of his big dick into her mouth while still bobbing her head up and down his erect cock. Still licking his cock Zoey went down to pay attention to his balls as she takes one in her mouth and sucks on it. Deciding she can take more of his wonderful cock Zoey goes back to sucking him and manages to get 8 of the 9 inches. Suddenly she feals hands on her head but not Dustin's,Lola's hands were pushing her down as she screamed for her to take it all. with some effort Zoey manages to take it all until her chin touches  
his balls.

Not wanting to cum first Dustin doubles his efforts on Lola's pussy and after a small time Lola was screaming and moaning as she closes in on an orgasm. Feeling she can't take it anymore she lets go and cums her pussy juice all over Dustin's face. A few seconds after without warning Dustin wildly cums into Zoey's mouth sending massive amounts of cum into her throat.

Not able to swallow it all Zoey took his dick out of her mouth and let the cum land on her tits and body. Eager to taste Dustin's cum Lola starts to happily lick his cum off Zoey's body paying close attention to get the cum off her small nipples.

"Ok now i want your big dick inside me!" Zoey said as she was the only one to not orgasm yet.  
Happy to oblige as Zoey gets on her hands and knees and spreads her pussy lips as to invite Chase's dick into her. Without needing her to say anything else Chase starts to insert his big cock into her pussy.  
"ooooooooo yaaaaaa fuucckkkk meeee Dustin" was all Zoey could say as Dustin was pounding into her raming his cock into her awaiting pussy. Filled to the tip with pleasure while her lover fucked her Zoey couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

"Lets put that sweet mouth to use shall we" Lola said as she laid her pussy before Zoey. And as if expecting this Zoey launched her head towards her friend's sweet pussy.

Dustin was in heaven. He was fucking the love of his life while she ate out his other love(secretly Dustin was watching Lola as well). Wanting to give her the most pleasure he could Dustin kept up to fucking Zoey's pussy.

"ooo mmmmm" Zoey's moans were muffled as she had her face deep in Lola's pussy. After a couple of minutes the whole gang was moaning. Lola gave in first filling Zoey's mouth with her sweet juices. soon after with a scream Zoey came all over Dustin cock.

All of this was to much for dustin as he pulled out his cock and ejectuallated all over both girl's bodies and faces. Not wanting to waste any of Dustin precious cum they happily lap up the cum off eachother ending with a sweet loving passionate kiss.

At the sight of the two girls licking and sucking eachother and finnaly the kiss dustin dick was yet again standing proud."ooo you poor baby lets take care of that boner, why dont you fuck my ass with it." Lola said as she stood in doggy-style spreading her ass cheeks waiting for Dustin to fuck her.

At first Dustin was a little taken back but quickly he snapped back to his senses. Not wanting to hurt his lover he inserted the dick slowly inch by inch until it was all the way in."mmmm that feels good" Lola said as she was impaled by his dick.

Feeling she was ready Dustin started to slowly fuck Lola's ass. Feeling left out Zoey thought Lola's should return the favor and now she lied with her pussy infornt of Lola's face.

Feeling she owed Zoey and that she loved her pussy lola dove in and happily licked and sucked on her pussy while chase fucked her ass.

Dustin with his dick up Lola's ass was feeling rather in the upper position and started to yell at Lola:"ya you little bitch lick her pussy nice and good and maybe you will get to eat my cum." As if impowered by the words Lola doubled her speed and brought Zoey to her climax quickly. Looking at Zoey cover Lola's face with cum Chase couldnt hold out and sends streams of cum into Lola's asshole. Feeling his cum in her asshole Lola got that tingling feeling and came too.

Just as they were about to continue Zoey felt herself fading back and she found herself yet again with her fingeres in her pussy and her panties wet in her bed alone. Deciding to surprise Lola tomorrow Zoey kept the wet panties on as a present for Lola. Not knowing that she would later get pounded like in the dream.

Just as Zoey finished her classes she went to her room in anticapation for what Lola would do to her today. And as if like a clock Lola entered and the fun began. they started to kiss eachother and feel eachother up.

As the their sex session continued Zoey was finnaly starting to think that maybe what she dreamt was going to happen. she dismissed it as she said that dustin would have to catch them.

On the other side of campus Dustin was going to get a nice cup of coffee so not to fall asleep in his next class. As if under some force without knowing Dustin made his way to Zoey's room not knowing why. As he got neerer to the room he could hear moaning. As he stepped into the room he saw Zoey laying down naked and Lola's face buried in her Zoey's pussy. just as he entered Zoey came all over Lola's face. As if by some trance the next steps occurred exactly like in the dream and Zoey thought to herslef that she will have to test it out later, right now she was going to enjoy this.

Just like in the dream Dustin came into Lola's ass as the other two girls did also. Then all of a sudden they all froze. Noone could explain what happened so Zoey tried. She explained about her dreaming and the effects that she think it has.

" So shall we continue?" asked chase hoping it could continue. Both girls didnt need time to answer and pounced on Dustin's soft and now limp cock. They both took turns sucking on it. While one was sucking on the cock the other sucked on the balls and the same way around. In no time the girls brought Dustin to his climax and he came hard into Lola's and Zoey's awaiting mouths.


End file.
